Sneaking In
by YoungSachi
Summary: GENDERBENT! LEMON! Natsumi is always sneaking into Lukes house at night, but after Luke loses a bet will Natsumi possibly think of him as more than just a teddybear? Story is better than the summary XD


**Hey guys really sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is my first genderbent fic, huge shout out to ObeeliskX for PMing with his story idea and then talking to me about it :), it was really fun! Anyway here we go...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

 _Creak_

"Damnit," the salmon haired female cursed under her breath as she snuck into her best friends house. She hopped down off of the window sill and down onto the wooden floors. She silently padded across the floor until she came upon a sleeping figure in a bed. She looked down at her blonde friends sleeping face before lifting the covers and climbing in next to him.

"This really is the most comfortable bed in Magnolia..." The next thing she knew the dark grips of restlessness washed away and she drifted into a deep sleep.

Luke stirred, he was warm, really warm. He flipped over in his bed to try to escape this warmth and dug his face into his soft pillow.

 _Moan_

Luke paused, he was about 99.9% sure that his pillows didn't moan, but he's pretty sure he knew some _one_ who did. He jumped out of bed and screamed at his partner.

"NATSUMI I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE ONE MORE TIME I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL DO!"

Natsumi stirred in the ramblings of her friend. SHe rubbed her eyes as she sat up, "Good morning Luke..." She let out a yawmn.

"DON'T GREET ME SO CASUALLY AFTER YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!" He stared at Natsumi infuriated. He realized though that she was giggling to herself a little bit. She simply pointed a sly finger down a little below the belt where Lukes 'soldier' stood in morning salute (c'mon even I laughed at that one XD) Lukes face turned more crimson than Erzas hair before he screamed one last "GET OUT!' Before Natsumi left swiftly through the window dodging all the various household items that were being thrown at her. Luke sat down on his bed and let out a loud sigh as he fell backwards on his back.

"I guess she'll just never understand."

And with that he stood up and walked into the bathroom, ready for a much needed shower.

Natsumi slammed open the doors of the guild screaming a loud "Good morning everyone!" And getting many in return. After her quick exit from Lukes house earlier in the morning she had gone back to her and her flying cat Happys house to sleep a little bit more before coming to the guild. She scanned the crowd of the guild looking for her partner before eventually shrugging and going to the bar to ask Mira for some fire whiskey. Mira stared at the dragon slayer, watching her continually scan the room before taking a sip from her whiskey just to resume scanning the room.

"Looking for someone Natsumi?"

"Yeah," She said before looking around once more, "have you seen Luke anywhere he seemed pretty upset after I broke into his house again."

Mira shook her head in disapproval, "that explains way too much."

Natsumi was now intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Well," The eldest Strauss sibling began, "Luke came in this morning looking pretty dejected so Erza challenged him to a duel and if she won, two things had to happen: He had to wear around her armor all day and he had to make a move on the girl he had a crush on."

"And if Luke won?"

"She would pay his rent for the rest of his life." Natsumis mouth fell to the floor, Erza must have really had some interest in Luke making a move on this girl to promise that, even though there was no way Luke would win.

"Needless to say Luke lost and is currently changing into Erzas armor." Just as those words were spoen a door slammed open near the back of the guild hall. Everyone turned, and almost instantaneously everyone began laughing. There stood Luke Heartphilia, in Erzas armor. What people hadn't expected, for some reason, is that her armor is far smaller than the blondes physical build. As a result his finely toned body was showing, including his abs and most of his legs. As everyone laughed Natsumi simply stared. She could feel herself heating up. How had she not noticed Lukes body, how had she not noticed how... _sexy_ he was. However her staring was cut short by the blonde male rushing out of the guild hall muttering something about hating everybody and going home. Natsumi sat there still very still before slowly turning back towards Mira.

"Mira, what just happened?"

Luke lay in bed under the covers still upset about what had gone down earlier.

"I don't know what Erza wants me to do, even if I confess to her she won't understand," then Luke imagined the wrath of Erza should he not do what she wants, "but maybe it's better than dying." Defeatedly he sighed and resigned to sleep before hearing a slight crack come from near the foot of the bed. He peeked slightly over the covers to see Natsumi slowly creeping into his house, he decided just to watch for a bit to see what she was doing, he always had been curious what she does when hes asleep. He watched as Natsumi slowly crept around the edge of his bed before opening up the covers and sliding in to covers next to Luke. Luke began to blush profusely, however he didn't at all expect what came next. Natsumi flipped over so she was facing Luke, however she had not noticed he was still awake and she slwoly began to drag her fingers across each one of Lukes abs silently counting them out to herself. Now they were both blushing heavily, but Luke couldn't take it anymore, it simply tickled too much. He let out a small laugh causing Natsumi to jump and look up at a blushing Luke. Their eyes met. Charcoal gray smashed against the light brown of Luke's eyes.

They just sat there. Both not knowing what to do. Natsumi usually wasn't nervous around her friend but ever since what had happened at the guild hall earlier he has been all she could think about and right now was probably the most nervous she had ever been. This wasn't a battle, this was quite the opposite in fact and that made her stomach knot unusually tight. As for Luke he was blushing a deep shade of crimson while staring at the beauty next to him. He swallowed and decided that if there was ever a time to finish the second half of Erzas requirements this was it. So without a moments noticed he crashed his lips onto Natsumis causing her to shriek in fright.

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING!_ Natsumi was shocked but it didn't feel bad, in fact she was quite intrigued. She made a mental note that he tasted like vanilla before allowing herself to relax in the kiss; feeling Luke's embrace. Luke was surprised that she had began to kiss back but instead took this as an opportunity. He ran his tongue along her soft lips and quickly began battling for dominance when she let him in. HE rolled over so he was on top of the pink haired beauty and pulled away from the kiss before beginning to place light tender kisses along her neck. She began to moan profusely as he focused on her collarbone leaving a slight mark before continuing on his trek downward. He slightly moved away her vest revealing more of her cleavage and her shoulders. He moved his head down so he was kissing the top of her bust. He glanced upward to ask if it was really okay but before any more words came from his mouth he was shoved back down.

"It's okay i-if you keep going, I-I'm fine..." Luke had never heard her voice falter before, she was always a strong person emotionally and physically and he was amazed he had this affect on her. But that aside he began to continue sliding the vest off of the dragon slayer revealing her uncovered bust, which was actually bigger than her vest made it appear to be. Luke wasted no time in beginning to please the sensitive buds that lie atop her soft orbs. Taking one into his mouth and using his fingers to play with the other nipple . Natsumi instantly began moaning in pleasure.

"Please stop teasing me." She managed between moans. Luke looked up at her and grinned before waving his finger in her face.

"Every night when you snuck into my bed, and snuggled into my chest, do you know how bad that teased me?" Natsumi began to blush. "So this is payback you might say."

He then trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts until he got to her pants, they were off along with her panties in one swift motion. He stared at her, exposed on his bed, he had never seen someone so beautiful. He leaned dwn and planted a soft kiss on Natsumis lips, it erased any doubt she might have still had in her mind, she loved this guy, this blonde headed weirdo.

"Luke," she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in, "I-I... I love you..."

Luke froze above her, just barely hovering above her face. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, that was what he was supposed to say to her. He don't know how long they stayed like that just staring into each others eyes. Luke finally broke the silence, "I never thought I would hear those words from you," he felt a tear fall down his cheek, "I've loved you for so long, it's just, I don't know what to say." Natsumi chuckled before wiping away Lukes single tear, "I didn't realize it until just now but I am completely, helplessly and completely in love with you, and I'm never leaving." They locked lips in another heated kiss, not battling for dominance, just full of passion. It was as if they already knew what the other wanted before they wanted it and they fit perfectly into place. Luke stood up and took off the one article of clothing that he had on, which when they dropped to the floor his length sprang free in its full glory. He got back on the bed and positioned himself at Natsumis entrance before glancing up at her and receiving a nod in response. He slowly began to push in and he could see the obvious discomfort his size was causing Natsumi. he came to a wall and once again received a nod when he glanced up at his lover. He pushed past her hymen and Natsumi let out a scream and tears began to fall from her beautiful eyes. Luke quickly kissed them all away before allowing her time to get adjusted.

"I'm okay now, you can start moving."

"Are you sure, don't push yourself we can wait longer if you need to."

"No it's fine really, it's you...so it's okay." She smiled up at her blonde haired lover before he began moving taking it out all the way to the tip before ramming his length back into her. She screamed but this time it was a scream of ecstasy and not of pain. As Luke began to slowly move in and out she felt a fire building up, a coil of heat, condensing right above her woman hood.

"Luke...Faster...Harder..." Luke smiled as he stared at his lover, happy that he could satisfy her even a little bit. He complied with her wishes and began to speed up. He was now slamming into her, the sound of skin on skin slapping and moans filling the room.

"Natsumi...I'm really close..."

"Me too.."

They kissed again as Luke speeded up ramming into Natsumis wetness as he felt his dick begin to throb.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum inside! I want us to finish together!" She wrapped her legs around his back as if to solidify her position on the matter not that it matter to Luke anyway. He started thrusting deeper into Natsumi as he felt his climax fast approach.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Natsumi screamed as her climax hit her like a wall. Luke felt her walls tighten around him bringing him to his climax as well. He collapsed back onto the bed and crawled under the covers. Natsumi snuggled up close to him and Luke wrapped his arms around her. He planted on a kiss on her forehead.

"I've always wanted to hold you like this." He looked down at the dragon slayer only to realize she was already asleep. He smiled to himself before joining her in the sleeping realm. Knowing that in the morning he would have a lot of explaining to do to Erza about how it went.

 **Hey thanks for reading this story :) Please review as it helps me out a lot and again please PM me if yu have any story ideas. Once again big shout out to ObeliskX for PMing me with this idea :) Anyway I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
